A current limiter is usually used together with a switching or basic device, for example a circuit breaker or a protective motor switch, in order to increase the short-circuit breaking capacity of the switching or basic device. The switching device and the current limiter effectively share the switching work for switching off the short-circuit current. In so doing, the current limiter assists the switching device by relieving the switching device of some of the required breaking capacity. The breaking capacity can thus be increased overall. High short-circuit currents, for example currents of up to 150 kA, can be safely switched off by means of an arrangement of this kind consisting of a switching device and a current limiter.